


A Drunk 13

by rip130



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, TARDIS fam, a short n soft fic, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip130/pseuds/rip130
Summary: TARDIS Fam have a little night out and the Doctor is not used to human alcohol





	A Drunk 13

Yaz watched as the Doctor tipped her head back and swallowed the rest of the amber liquid in her glass, slamming it down on the table in triumph after.  
“Y’know fam, human alcohol just doesn’t affect me much at all”, the doctor slurred, smirking as Graham snorted and Ryan rolled his eyes, also a bit drunk. Yaz mirrored the Doctor and finished off her drink also, wincing slightly. ‘Must be sensible. You’re a copper for God’s sake’ Yaz thought to herself. And with that, Graham yawned and announced he was heading back to the TARDIS and the rest of the gang followed out the door, humming some strange tune from the live band as they went.  
It was only a five-minute walk back to the TARDIS, but due to some hilarity involving Ryan tripping over an invisible street creature, it was taking much longer. The Doctor slung her arm around Yaz’s shoulders, stumbling into her as she did so.  
“Yazzzzzzz”, she whined. Yaz sighed, the effects of her few drinks wearing off.  
“Yes, Doc?”, Yaz replied, tugging on the hand around her shoulder to steady them both.  
“I take it back, human alcohol seems a lot stronger to this body”, the Doctor quietly revealed, smirking at Yaz as she tightened her grip on her hand.  
“Well, congrats in advance on your first official hangover tomorrow”, Yaz laughed as they reached the TARDIS door, slipping her hand into the Doctor’s coat pocket to take the key out. The Doctor scrunched up her face and grumbled to herself, knocking shoulders with Ryan, as the two most obviously drunk members of the group. They all piled into the TARDIS and headed for the library to sit down, Graham shouting from around the corner that he would make the tea. Ryan slipped off to go to the bathroom, leaving Yaz and the Doctor as they crashed onto one of the purple sofas. The Doctor swung her legs over Yaz’s lap and leaned her head on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes and sighing. Yaz faltered at the sudden contact, smiling at the Doctor’s sleepiness and moved to rest her hands on the legs over her lap.  
A few moments passed and Yaz felt the Doctor’s eyes on her, studying her almost. She looked over to meet her gaze, ‘am I in one of those soppy romance films…’, Yaz thought, taking in the sight of the Doctor illuminated by the firelight, golden locks almost glowing. The Doctor leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a random book, placing it in Yaz’s hands, then reached up her own hand to cup Yaz's jaw as her thumb brushed across her cheekbones softly. Yaz tried to keep perfectly still, taking in the moment even though her heart was hammering in her chest.  
“G’night Yasmin”, the Doctor murmured, letting her hand fall down and closing her eyes. Yaz tore her eyes away from her as she heard Graham returning with steaming mugs of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue/post more fics?? give me feedback :) X


End file.
